Apocalypse
by xBubblesx
Summary: Renesmee's born, and Jake has imprinted. Bella thinks about how she misses her relationship with Jake, because of her transformation, and the amount vampires and werewolves hate each other. How will Bella hide her true love for Jake, behind her love for Edward, and the imprint on Nessie. Will Bella finally admit to who she loves, or will she hide it? ON HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT!
1. What Renesmee Thinks

Twilight Fanfiction 2:

Renesmee POV:

It was a calm night. The birds were churping outside, and I was laying in my bed, sound asleep. My mom came in to check if I was asleep. "Mommy, did Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper run away because we're going to die tomorrow?" She wiped one of my fallen tears. "No baby, no." she whispered into my ear. Having a mom that couldn't cry, was all the more difficult. I wiped her porcelain face, and then I heard Jake walk in. "JAKE!" I shouted. He rubbed my head, "Baby, quiet, quiet." Mommy said to me. "Are we gonna' die?" I pleaded to them. They looked like my parents. They looked so beautiful together. But Jake was_ my_ Jake. He's all mine until death would do us part. But with my thoughts in mind, that wouldn't be long. "No Renesmee, we aren't going to die." Jake said again, still rubbing my forehead with his warm fingertips. "OK" I started to dose off, with Jake by my side. I fell asleep, and then watched Jake, fall asleep…

Jake POV:

Renesmee was my girl. I love her like a sister, but Sam told me not to bring her to La Push. I felt really horrible that I couldn't take her to meet my family. She might as well be my girlfriend, and I'm not allowed to bring her around to my family. "Are we gonna' die?" Nessie asked. "No Renesmee, we aren't going to die." I said again, I rubbed her forehead with my warm wolf fingertips, and watched her fall asleep, one by one, she went to sleep, "OK." That was the last thing Nessie said to me before she went to sleep.

Bella POV:

Renesmee and Jake, I had never thought about them together. I didn't even expect Jake to imprint on my little girl, he asked me earlier if he should call me 'mom'. Really Jacob Black? Really? I guess that was the real reason why I wanted Jake around while I was pregnant. It was Renesmee. She wanted Jake around so that she could get to know him, before he imprinted on her. I felt ill at the thought of Renesmee marrying Jake, and then possibly having his… kids. I shuddered, and then walked out of her room, looking carefully at Jake and my little girl, at their every move, and at Jake's warm, but stinky body. I just wish that Jake and Renesmee won't have a love relationship, but a brother and sister one instead. "Night, Renesmee Cullen." I shut the door, and held the doorknob, while I said goodnight. I wish I could sleep. But being with Edward in the night, and doing what we do, if much more fun than sleeping. "I'm so stressed." I sat on the couch, next to Edward. He rubbed my back. "How about a bath?" He whispered, and started to un-button my shirt. "I know how to un-dress myself." I sighed, and he grabbed my hand, pulled me in for a hug and I grabbed his hand, and took him to the bath-room, and he ran the hot water. He kissed me passionately. I bounced up onto my tip-toes, and grabbed his jacket, and kissed him more. We were completely in love, "Ew, guys, get a room." Jake scratched his head. "And also, I need a piss, so move." He pushed me out of the way. He was pissing for ages. Then finally he came out, "Considering this is my house, and you're only here to be a wolfy best friend, I'd give it a rest Jake, because you know what I did before, when I first found out about you and Renesmee, I will attack you, and rip you to shreds." I gave him the eyebrows. "OK. See you in the morning as I have a child to protect. I smirked and giggled. "Bye." I gave him a slight hug, and he walked off, and pulled his pyjama bottoms out of what looked like his arse, then Edward and I started to kiss again, shutting the bathroom door on the world.

Edward POV:

There was something about Bella. Something more enthusiastic. She was more in love with the new me, and the new her. She saw everything in a new light. Especially us. When she awoke, we joked about her not breaking me this time. Now she is more… In love and… Mature. There is something about her and Jake as well. They seem more brother and sister like. It wasn't easy being part of the most stupid of love triangles. A human, a werewolf, and a vampire, we cannot be part of this. It's wrong. She could have died, if she was with either of us, but there was a definant threat. Her immortal life, and her being 'friends' with Jake. She could get outraged and kill him, then Renesmee might get over angry and, this could all go wrong…


	2. What Does She Think?

Chapter 2-Renesmee POV:

I woke up the next morning, and Jake jumped. I panicked. Then he whispered, "Bloody hell Ness' you do grow quickly." I looked at me face in the bedside table mirror. I was officially 15. I had grown a couple of years during the night. "Oh yeah, anotheryear again." I sighed and rolled over. "I need a new bed." I thought. If Jake was going to be staying over more often, I would need a new bed, kind of soon. "Yeah. Do you think we can convince Bella and Edward to get you a new one?" He raised an eyebrow, and we burst out laughing. "They wouldn't get me a new one, if it was because you were staying round, they despise us." We measured each other's hands, and we inter-linked our fingers. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I was lying there, innocent as air, looking at his face, resting my cold head, on his warm, hard chest. "I love you too Jacob Ephraim Black." He looked down into my innocent eyes, and he kissed my button nose, with warm, moist lips, and quickly, I heard the door swivel open, and it was dad. "Jake, do you own a shirt?" He looked at him as if to say, _'get off of my daughter you pervert.'_ "Dad, it's okay, he's warm, and that's the only reason why he hasn't got a shirt on, it's on the floor, see?" I pointed at the navy blue shirt on the floor. "Fine." Dad looked extremely stern, as he shut the door on us. He started to kiss me, and then we heard the door open again, "And Jake, would you keep your thought's quiet, their a bit too... raunchy, considering she is only fifteen." Again, he walked out, and we fell into laughter, and we kissed, as he got up, and I pulled away. "What do you want to do today then?" I asked him, as he jumped around trying to put on his jeans. "Dunno." He blatantly answered, and I figured he was trying more to get his clothes on, before my dad came in, so he didn't get completely killed because he was in my bed, with only his boxers on.

"You have to go," I started to push him jokily out of my room, and my mum was standing by the door. "MUM!" Jake held me in his arms, "Why are you standing there." I frowned. "There's something we need to tell you Renesmee." I saw mum look at Jake, and Jake shook his head. "What? Did Jake rape you or something?" I laughed. "Something like that eh Jake." Mum rolled her eyes. My heart started to race, and I wiped a tear that had escaped. "Ness... Renesmee." I heard the strain in his voice, not to call me Nessie around mum. He looked really embarrassed. "We, Jake and I, we..." I didn't want to think, but I knew what she was going to say, "YOU KISSED?!" They both blinked as if they were innocent, but I caught mum saying sorry to Jake. "So you did?" I asked, vulnerable as ever. "Yes. But only because I asked him to." I almost had a heart attack, "Oh crap that came across the wrong way didn't it Renesmee, well, I think we should all sit down and talk." Jake took my hand and we sat down on my bed, with his arm wrapped around my waist. "Mum and Dad were together, but Jake thought I liked him the way he liked me, but if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't know I didn't. But anyway, Jacob had kissed me, because he thought I liked him, and I broke my hand punching his face. Then, I said to him," Jake stopped her and took me in closer than before, and I hugged him, "I think I'll take it from here, she told me that I could only kiss her when she asked me to, and when I was in a rage with her, because she was marrying Edward, she asked me to kiss her, and we kissed." I frowned and pushed away from him, "JACOB, MUM! You do realize that he is my boyfriend, and you are my mum? That story makes about 0% sense guys, 0." I got up and walked out of my room, shutting the door, and storming around the house, I caught dad in the corner of my eye, and fell into his chest, and wept... "He kissed mum!" I cried, dad rubbed my back. He knew it had happened, but the issue was that no-one had bothered to tell me. "I know Renesmee, I know." He rubbed my back harder, soothing my tears, and I started to panic. I also started to shiver. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked him, looking at him with my chestnut eyes, "We didn't want to hurt your feelings honey." So they stopped hurting my feelings by lying to me. "Well it was a fail attempt dad." I stormed out of the house, and went to see Seth. He made me feel better all the time, as well as making me laugh. I can't help thinking if Seth had imprinted on me, and not Jake...


End file.
